Golem (The Legend of Spyro)
The Golem is a giant lava monster that was controlled by Malefor during the three years that Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were trapped in the Time Crystal. It is the first major enemy that they have encountered, and made its debut and only appearance as the secondary antagonist in The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. Powers and Abilities The Golem can scale buildings with the use of its spider-like legs. It can also whip away Spyro and Cynder, as well as other enemies, with its tail, breathe a blast of fire to simply push you away, use its fists to crush you, regenerate missing limbs (as when he used the rubble of Dragon City to build a new hand), and when in desperate need, shoots fireballs from the top of its head. Another ability is that sometimes, when you have to press certain buttons to proceed, the Golem may eat or crush Spyro and Cynder, causing a death scene. Story After being released from their three-year slumber, Spyro and Cynder were magically chained together by a group of Grublins, who dragged them to the Catacombs to be sacrificed to the Golem under Malefor's orders. The two dragons woke up too soon, and a Hero Orc sent Grublins to subdue Spyro and Cynder to buy the Golem time to arrive. The lava monster soon emerged from the fiery depths of the area and attempted to stop Spyro and Cynder from escaping, only to be temporarily driven away when Hunter shot the monster in the eye with an arrow. Within the depths of the Catacombs, the Golem reappeared and continued its attempts to capture Spyro and Cynder, resulting in them being able to escape and inadvertently destroy one of the Golem's arms in the process. The Golem later played a major role in Malefor's attack on the Dragon City of Warfang. After the siege engines had been destroyed, and despite Malefor's massive army nearly taking the city, the Grublin forces retreated to allow the Golem to lay waste to Warfang. It emerged behind the city's walls from underground, smashing a wall as it did, and briefly stopped its rampage to create a new hand out of the debris. Cyril, Volteer, Terrador and Ignitus defended Spyro and Cynder from the Golem as the two dragons navigated their way through a portion of the city, but the Guardians were soon defeated one by one. Realizing that the monster was heading towards the upper part of the city where the inhabitants were taking shelter in, Spyro and Cynder engaged the Golem within a large building to stop the monster for good, breaking off half of its jaw during the struggle. Ignitus showed Spyro and Cynder a small bump on the Golem's head by breathing fire on it, indicating that the main dark crystal that controls the monster is hidden underneath. Despite the Golem's attempts to crush them, Spyro and Cynder tore the bump off and destroyed the crystal inside. With the dark crystal destroyed, the Golem died as it fell off the building and hit the ground below. Trivia *The Golem is the only boss in Dawn of the Dragon that causes the most death scenes to both Spyro and Cynder if the button pressing is done wrong. *The Golem looks like the Balrog from The Lord of the Rings. **It also resembles Iblis from the 2006 game of Sonic the Hedgehog. *When the Golem falls off the side of the building, it resembles the last scene of the movie "King Kong". Navigation Category:Demon Category:Golems Category:Spyro Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Satanism Category:Mute Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Deceased